


Choices We Cannot Make

by TheCarrotMuffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Awakening, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrotMuffin/pseuds/TheCarrotMuffin
Summary: Lance hating Lotor because he’s making him have these weird new feelings of attraction towards him that his mother had spent a life telling him that it was a sin. Eventually when the team trusts Lotor enough to wander around the castle they call Lance out for being paranoid and ridiculous but no one can really see through his damaged intentions.





	Choices We Cannot Make

“Hey Lance! we’re all hanging out playing Coran’s weird dungeons and dragons rip off game, sure you don’t want to join us?” His voice became more sing-song, “It’s Lotor’s first time playing!”

Lance visibly tensed before calling out in a cold tone, “I’m training Hunk.”

The yellow paladin sighed. Out of the many years he’d known Lance, he had never been so cold towards someone. At first, everyone was a little on edge about having the Galra Prince on the ship with them. So much so, that they kept him in a cell and only let him out for meals. Eventually, after Lotor giving out much valued information and time to the team, they all trusted him and learned to really like the guy. Especially the princess.

And Hunk just couldn’t figure Lance out.

He sighed seeing Lance go straight back to training, “Whatever you say buddy.”

And as much as Hunk hated to admit it, his brain kept nagging him that Lance was just being a drama queen.

~

“I cannot believe they allow those men on the television!” Her Spanish accent is thick and adds a type of venom to Lance’s mother’s words. The screen in front of them showed a a gay couple kissing, simply to add to the drama of the show as one of them has a girlfriend. 

A young Lance widened his eyes at the sight before him, as his mother abruptly turned of the television leaving an image burning in his mind. Spanish curse words are thrown around but are quickly drowned out by the pounding in the young boys head.

Two boys can kiss?

Lance ignored his mother yelling about what she classifies as a sin. He pays no mind to his sister Veronica rolling her eyes telling her mom that ‘things are different now.’ He didn’t notice the harsh slap his sister received after her horrid comment. He didn’t regard that he would probably never watch his favourite telenovela ever again. 

Because after seeing that two boys could love each other, just like a man and woman, made something click inside Lance.

But by the way his mother was acting maybe those strange new feelings were simply disgust. 

~

The blue paladin frequently missed meals and Lotor seemed to be the only one notice his absence. He didn’t speak up about the missing spot at the table afraid for the team to find out about his infatuation with the blue paladin. Lance was certainly beautiful, but very much unavailable. He had no interest in him, evident by flirting with many many women, including the princess. Something about this irked the Galra prince, especially because the blue paladin seemed to despise him for some unknown reason.

The team was laughing and joking around, Allura was clutching his arm tightly letting out a light giggle. He chuckled a bit, pretending to have listened to whatever had been previously said. Just a mask, like always.

“Excuse me for the interruption Paladins, but may I ask where Lance might be?”

The laughter died quickly after the mention of the forgotten teammate. The silence added an unwanted tension in the room as Allura gave him a sad smile.

The team gave awkward glances at each other, as none of them could answer his question.

“I’m afraid Lance isn’t the biggest fan of your company…” the princess said with a small, disappointed sigh. Lotor, of course, knew this already, but it still stung to hear these facts admitted.

The green paladin snorted a bit, “Yeah, no. Lance doesn’t give a shit about your company-”

“Language Pidge!” Shiro quickly interrupted her. Getting an eye roll in response before continuing.

“He’s just jealous of you because Allura likes you.”

Lance likes her?

Lotor didn’t care about the princess turning bright pink, or the team edging him on to say something.

Because any chance of the blue paladin to return his passionate feelings were blown out of the water.

~

“I should have known you were one of those disgusting people! That you have chosen this lifestyle!” Lance’s mother cried out in anger as he curled up inside his small closet. It was his little hiding spot when things got too much at home.

“It’s not my choice Mama!” His two family members were running around the house, their feet creating a rhythmic thump that only made the young boy clutch his head and cover his ears tighter. Tears were cascading down his face, why did his sister decide to sin? 

Many curse words and slurs were thrown around that he did not understand, the yelling only getting louder. Lance could no longer decipher what was said in Spanish or English only being able to decipher the distress and pain.

Time seemed to be dragging out as each breath hurt to take and every noise that rang throughout the small house felt like a physical slap. Suddenly his door opened and shut with a bang startling him out of his sickening trance.

“Lance?” His sister called out to what appeared to be an empty bedroom, “Lance where are you?” 

Veronica’s voice was shaking and her little brother wanted to do nothing more then comfort her. With trembling hands, he slowly opened the door and crawled out.

“Roni? What-What’s going on?” His blue eyes shined with tears as his sister rushed over kneeling in front of him.

“Lance, hermano, listen to me there isn’t much time.” She spoke in a harsh hushed voice, “You need to listen to me.”

He nodded with hesitation allowing his sister to continue.

“I’m going to be gone any moment now.”

His young blue eyes widened, “What!? Where? For how long?”

“It could be a while before I return, but I might not come back-”

“Roni, No! You-you can’t leave!”

Her grip on him tightened, “Listen Lance, remember?” He nodded once again, “I don’t want to leave but I don’t have a choice. Who I decide to like has nothing to do with anyone or anything, Mama is just too blind to see it ok?”

The young boy paused before he shook his head, “But Mama always says-”

“Mama says a lot of things ok!” He flinched at the intensity and anger of her words. Noticing this she added softly, “That doesn’t make it right. You need to stay strong while I’m gone ok? It’s going to be hard for a while, but I know if anyone can overcome this it’s you ok? You need to take care of little Marco, and make sure Mama treats him well. Make sure he doesn’t listen to that BITCH OF A WOMAN!” She raised her voice directing the venomous words to the woman downstairs. 

Lance flinched and burst into more tears and muffled yelling was racing towards their room. He was suddenly embraced by his sister shushing him and apologizing.

“I need to go now, hermano.” She slowly slid out of his arms, only making him clutch tighter.

“NO!!!!” She sighed shakily, a couple tears sliding down her face as she head for the door.

“I’m sorry Lance,” She turned around one last time, “I love you ok? Please promise me you’ll always love yourself the way I do?”

Lance couldn’t do anything but nod as his sister slipped out his door, into their mothers car, and away from their house forever.


End file.
